


Looking at my life it's like you watching movies

by starker_3000



Series: Christmas fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_3000/pseuds/starker_3000
Summary: title from Watching Movies - Mac MillerStiles has time to kill and decides the best thing to do is watch Christmas movies with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Christmas fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577854
Kudos: 24





	Looking at my life it's like you watching movies

Stiles couldn't wait for Derek to arrive. He had really been missing him these past couple weeks as he had been busy with shifts at the precinct and could barely make dinner before passing out. But now with a couple days off in a row, it was the perfect time to be with his boyfriend.

"Honey, I'm home!" _Derek!_ Stiles rushes towards the front door and Derek tackles him into a bear hug, before moving them both to the living room.stiles made sure to grab the popcorn from the kitchen _before_ sitting down as he knew that once he was comfortably tucked into Derek's side, he was not moving.stiles pressed play on the remote and the movie started to play. 

Derek, who had missed the opening credits because he was looking at his phone, looked up at the screen and put his phone down on the side table. He focused on the screen, then looked at Stiles, then looked back at the screen. 

"Uhhh, babe? Is this….. Die Hard?" Derek questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"You would be correct." Stiles looked up at Derek with a small smirk. "Why?"

"Well, I just thought we would be watching **Christmas** movies." Derek stated, confused at the movie continuing to play.

"Die Hard **is** a Christmas movie." Stiles retorts. It had been the one movie that his dad always played during Christmas, and just because he was no longer living with his dad, didn't mean he wouldn't keep up tradition.

"Uh, no it isn't. Just because it's set during Christmas time doesn't mean it's a Christmas movie." Derek's voice was raising as he got more frustrated.

"It is a Christmas movie, it has all the main markers of a Christmas movie. It's got guns, murder, terrorists, hostages, action and even presents! That's a Christmas movie!" Stiles started giggling at the look on Derek's face.

"The plot isn't even about Christmas. The only reason they have it set during Christmas was so there would be good reason for a party. It would be the exact same movie if they had it set during the 4th of July. In fact, it would make more sense, because the movie was released in July." Derek countered, drowning out the movie.

"But it has Christmas music in it! And Bruce Willis is totally at some point in the movie like, 'ho ho ho now I have a machine gun.'! it can't get more Christmassy than that." Stiles said, lowering his voice to imitate Bruce Willis. 

"Stiles, babe, no." Derek looked at Stiles like he was crazy; which may be the case, but that's not the point.  
"You're just mad because I'm right." Stiles laughed and Derek stayed quiet, not wanting to argue about it further. Stiles kisses Derek on the cheek, mainly to get rid of his pout, then Derek places his hand on Stiles' cheek, effectively holding him in the kiss. Stiles made a noise of agreement and shifted to face Derek more. The movie continued playing as the two men on the couch continued kissing. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice the man in the doorway.

"Hey." the boys jumped apart at the voice, and Stiles turned to glare at the intruder.

"Dad, oh my god!" Stiles quickly moved to yank the slipper off of his foot, throwing it at his father.

"That's my favorite Christmas movie! Glad to see you're holding up the tradition, although the method is a little unorthodox." Stiles' dad smirks at them and moves to leave. "Just wanted to check up on you, but I see you're doing just fine."

"I know I gave you a key, but a little warning would have been nice." Stiles' voice rings out, before the door slams behind his dad.


End file.
